The Many Haunts Of Hippieville
'''''The Many Haunts of Hippieville is the 19th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries.'' Premise The gang arrive in Hippieville, which is where the person sent them. There is Googie, and a mysterious man called the Master Hippie, while there are lots of monsters running loose in the town and the gang decide to catch at least one. Synopsis The gang find Hippieville and solve a flowery mystery. The gang are almost to the direction the mysterious man sent them. Itis way into the forest, something where no one would ever go, and the gang start to wonder if it's a trap. They have been driving for hours without end. Seems it was a long way from the fashion show, but the person said it was the answer to all their problems. They only have to pass a test. Fred almost turns around but-lo and behold!-they see something up ahead. It turns out to be a village in the middle of a forest, and the gang venture further in to find out. The gang arrive at the gates. It turns out to be a real hippie village, but they have to get inside. The gates won't let them do that. However, a man comes up and opens the gates. Fred parks and the gang get out to meet the man. Googie is next to him, and Shaggy greets her. Googie, however, does not appreciate it and tells him that he must be a citizen first;she will only help them with something before the man shushes her. He is called the Master Hippie, the man responsible for creating the village. He is also the top man, the one people go to for advice. He says that lots of monsters are haunting the town and maybe they could help. So the gang go with him to his mansion. The mansion is pretty big and the gang go to the guy's study. He has documents on every monster currently haunting the town and Velma reads them. He tells them to get some monsters. He also tells them that Hippieville was formed for people who just had had enough with life. They are given the address and when they get here they can live forever. He will not reveal anything else (see next episode). So the gang decide to start with the Flowery Phantom. The gang go to the flower shop on Tie-dye Way. It has lots of hippie-style flowers, and with the place being a hippie village the gang think that it is going to be full, but almost no one is there. Only one customer, Gertie Grande, is there, and she wants the "golden flowers". These flowers are the prize hippie flowers and the rarest ones found. She briskly leaves. The gang investigate the other person inside the store, the seller. He is John Likert, and he is angry with the Master Hippie and wants to close the shop down, but according to a rule in the "Hippie Rules Book" people are not allowed to close any type of store unless under legal pressure from the state or terrorized by some sort of ghost, ghoul, phantom, etc. So he is also angry. But he does say the Flowery Phantom has been haunting the shop. The gang investigate, and Googie walks in. She tells them to start investigating and think of reasons why something could happen. Then she leaves. Shaggy and Scooby investigate the "golden flowers" and the rest of the gang looks at the area behind. Shaggy and Scooby go to the golden flowers and they are beautiful. They are mesmerized until the Flowery Monster appears and chases them. Both use flowers as shields and escape to the rest of the gang. In the back, the gang investigates. There is really only circumstancial evidence that John is the Flowery Phantom, so the gang rest on Gertie. But the Flowery Phantom, along with Shaggy and Scooby, come in and the gang run away. Fred decides to set a trap inside the store. Shaggy and Scooby will pretend to be guards of the golden flowers, and when the phantom comes they will spray flowers at him and jump aside, and a scale will hit him and put him into a cart, where he is pushed into the back. However, Shaggy and Scooby accidentally go into the cart with the monster and all three crash. The monster was Gertie. She wanted the golden flowers. The episode ends with the Master Hippie and Googie coming in and saying they will explain. Cast and Characters Villains *Flowery Phantom Suspects *Master Hippie *Googie *John Likert *Gertie Grande Culprits Locations *Forest **Hippieville ***Flower shop ***Hippie Master's house Notes/trivia *This is the start of an 11-part epic. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes "Welcome to paradise, Shaggy." -'''Googie "We are now ready to explain to you what will become of you." -'Master Hippie' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes